Zelda II: The Adventure of Link
Zelda II: The Adventure of Link (リンクの冒険 Rinku no Bōken?, "Adventure of Link")is an action role-playing video game with platformingelements. The second installment in The Legend of Zelda series, it was developed and published byNintendo for the Family Computer Disk System on January 14, 1987, less than a year after the original Legend of Zelda video game was released and seven months before the United States saw the release of the first Zelda''title. The game was later released on the Nintendo Entertainment System in North America and PAL regions in 1988, almost two years after its initial release in Japan, converting the game from its initial Disk System format to the NES cartridge. ''The Adventure of Link is a direct sequel to the original''Legend of Zelda'', again involving the protagonist,Link, on a quest to savePrincess Zelda, who has fallen under a sleeping spell.The Adventure of Link's emphasis on side-scrollingand role-playing-style elements, however, was a significant departure from its predecessor. As of 2013, the game remains the only technical sequel to the original game, as all other games in the series are eitherprequels or take place in an alternate reality, according to the official Zelda timeline. The game was highly successful at the time, and introduced elements such as Link's "magic meter" and the Dark Link character that would become commonplace in future Zelda games, although the role-playing elements such as experience points and the platform-style side-scrolling and multiplelives were never used again in canonical games. It was followed in 1991 by The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past for the Super NES. The Completionist Jirard reviewed the game as the 70th episode of The Completionist, and as his second review of the GameCube Legend of Zelda Collection Pack arc. Not only this, but the episode has elements of Defend It!, as Jirard is called to Internet Court to defend the game as he finishes the plot portion of the review. Unlike Defend It!, in which the Internet and Jirard present three points as to why the game is bad or good respectively, Jirard conducts the review as a traditional episode of The Completionist with the Internet interjecting his own opinions on the game as he sees fit. Also, neither Jirard nor The Internet is allowed a witness, like in Defend It! The internet berates the change in presentation and gameplay compared to the original Zelda, but Jirard doesn't mind. The Internet is also highly critical of the game's technical limitations. Jirard calls him out for judging an old game on these merits. The RPG elements and lives system don't bode well with The Internet, but Jirard loves the magic system and alternate attack possibilities. However, the Internet harshly judges the game's difficulty. To this, Jirard points out how patience is a virtue when defeating the game, and leveling up makes the game feel more natural and fun. Overall, Jirard states that while the game is a bit of a disappointment as a sequel, on its own it's refreshing and fun. Trivia * Despite the thumbnail not having a purple banner, this is Jirard's first time completing Zelda II. Category:The Completionist Category:The Completionist Episode Category:Defend It! Category:The Legend of Zelda: Collector's Edition Category:NES Category:Gamecube Category:Fini-Play It!